1. Field
The following description relates to a sentence hiding and displaying system and method thereof, and more particularly, to a sentence hiding and displaying system whereby a sentence may be hidden in an image and then a certain sentence of among the hidden sentences may be displayed at a user's selection, and a driving method thereof.
2. Field Description of Related Art
There is a rising interest on webtoons as increasing number of portal sites provide webtoons. Furthermore, as the number of people who wish to read famous foreign cartoons through electronic media (computer, ipad and the like) gradually increased, the size of the market for viewing images through electronic media is expected to grow even more. As this market gets bigger, services providing images where sentences of various languages are displayed are drawing much attention. However, in order to provide such a service, sentences consisting of numerous languages have to be translated, and then the translated sentences have to be attached to their original images, which requires creating images as many as the number of the languages, and then these images have to be stored separately. Therefore, a vast storage space is needed.
In addition, in the case of cartoons, a sentence expressed in at least one language is basically provided, but sentences of other languages must be translated by people, which could cause inconvenience.